


Wet revenge

by ChiFujicutie



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, slight naehiro but only for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiFujicutie/pseuds/ChiFujicutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto tries to tell Asahina and Mondo, despite how satisfing it would be. Getting revenge on Togami is a probably a bad idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get some writhing practice in so here’s a silly thing I wrote for drfanmonth on tumblr. It’s pre/no despair about people being fed up with Togami and making bad decisions. Theres no romance other than some with pre-established naehiro but it’s only a little bit at the beginning.
> 
> I’m still new at writing so the grammar is probably gonna be off, sorry. 
> 
> Also uploaded to tumblr here (http://chiaki73.tumblr.com/post/147224208176/dr-fan-month-week-2-slice-of-lifehigh)

Makoto walked through the halls with a smile on his face. Unlike most of the other students he didn’t mind school, in fact he was looking forward to talking with his friends. And not to mention his cute boyfriend who he was going on a date with after school was over. Thinking about what to do with Chihiro he was completely lost in his thoughts as we walked in the classroom door.

“Makoto watch out!”

“Huh,” Makoto had no time to react as Chihiro pushed him out of the door. He looked where he would have been standing and saw Asahina and Mondo grabbing a bucket that had some water spilling out of it.

“You okay” Chihiro asked with a concerned expression. Makoto nodded his head.

“Yeah but, whats going on?” confusion evident in his voice. Asahina made a hand motion to come inside the class room, so the two boys followed her instructions. She closed the door behind them, Makoto also saw Sakura was also in the room, he gave her a smile and waved at her and she gave a smile and a nod in response. 

“Were getting back at Togami” Mondo said as him and Asahina tried to get the bucket to balance on the door. “Dude’s been a real jackass lately and we deiced to get back at him” 

“Are you sure this is a good idea,” Makoto asked.

“Me and Chihiro have been trying to stop them all morning” Sakura said shaking her head. Asahina turned her head towards the fighter.

“You heard the things he was saying! it’s time we finally shut that four eyed lemons mouth,” she yelled. Sakura sighed in return, Makoto tried thinking of some way to stop them. It took few moments before he look up at Chihiro and Sakura. 

“Wheres Ishimaru? he should help stop them.” Chihiro shook his head.

“One of the upperclassmen was causing trouble so he went to go stop them.” Makoto put his hand on his chin, trying to think of someone else for back up.

“What about Kyouko?” Sakura stoped him this time

“Her father called her into his office shes been in there all morning.”

“Mukuro?”

“I think Junko and her had to do something out of town.”

“Fukawa?”

“Out sick” Makoto sighed as he tried to think of anyone that wasn’t out for Togami’s blood.

“Well what about-” Mondo and Asahina had gotten the bucket to say and Mondo turned away from the door and cut Makoto off with a laugh.

“We got Leon and Hagakure to make a distraction to stop anyone from getting hit instead.” Asahina puffed up her chest and put her hands on her hips and gave a wide smile.

“There’s no stopping us! our plan is completely foolp-” Asahina’s sentance was stopped as she was cutoff by the sound of the door opening, and the sound of the bucket spilling. The biker and swimmer where about to cheer before they heard who was screaming.

“WHAT THE HELL!”

Everyone froze as they stared at the drenched, furious Celeste

“WHO DID THIS, I’LL SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU STUPID PIG!”

There was another pause, Celeste stared at the three innocent ones, who all shook their heads, before noticing the two at the door. Mondo looked away Asahina scratched the back of her head.

“I’t was an accident?” Asahina said, her voice trembling in fear. 

Celeste, unsurprisingly didn’t find that satisfactory and looked ready to kill. Taking the chance to escape Celeste’s wrath, Chihiro Makoto and Sakura all quickly ran out of the room. Makoto turned to look at them and said one thing.

“Run.”


End file.
